coronation_street_past_and_presentfandomcom-20200214-history
Lewis Archer
Lewis Archer is a character in Coronation Street who appeared from December 2009 to August 2010, then again from February 2012 to February 2013. He returned in 2018, and still on the con. He was romantically involved with Audrey Roberts and Gail Platt but swindled them out of their money. He was played by actor Nigel Havers. Biography Backstory Born c1950-1955. 2009-2010 Lewis was a male escort who attended an event with Claudia Colby who introduced him to Audrey Roberts. Claudia slipped Audrey Lewis' number just in case she wanted any company. Audrey followed up on the offer and in the New Year called Lewis round to her house where the pair hit it off. The following month the pair pretended to be a couple to impress some female residents of Coronation Street. Lewis and Audrey began dating for good, although others weren't too keen especially her daughter Gail. Lewis and Audrey planned to move away, however, Lewis had cold feet. Instead of conning Audrey, he conned Barlow's Bookies after seducing Deirdre Barlow and made a run with their profits, much to the anger of owner Peter Barlow who planned to use the funds for his wedding. The CCTV was played to the Platts, which showed Deirdre kissing Lewis much to her humiliation and the anger of Audrey and Gail. Deirdre was sacked from the Bookies by Peter, and Audrey was left heartbroken. At that moment Lewis boarded a plane along with an attractive traveller, seemingly putting Audrey behind him. 2012-2013 Off-screen Lewis returned to the United Kingdom. When Audrey and Gail were jogging in the countryside they decided to stop off at a country pub for a drink, where they bumped into Lewis. An awkward Lewis said he would pay for their drinks and explain himself, however, made a quick exit while they were not looking. Later that day he turned up on Coronation Street and visited the bookies were he gave back Peter the money with interest. Peter wasn't happy to see him, but accepted the money and got Lewis to leave without reporting him to the police. Lewis later saw Audrey and apologised for what had happened, and went to hand himself into the police and face his punishment. Lewis wasn't arrested and instead received community service and got a job at Nick's Bistro working for Audrey's grandson Nick, in which he proved himself to be a good worker. But Gail still wasn't convinced. Lewis and Audrey got back into a relationship, but this would later turn sour. While working at the Rovers Return Inn, Lewis supported the mother of the landlady Gloria Price when she claimed she had breast cancer. When it turned out she didn't and Lewis realised Audrey knew but to see if Lewis was legit, he dumped her and exposed Gloria for the fraud she was, causing Gloria to leave. Lewis blamed Gail as she had conspired with Gloria in the first place and came up with a new revenge scheme. He began to make out he had feelings for Gail, and as she felt guilty over mistrusting Lewis she fell for his charms. They made plans for a new life and Gail remortgaged the house to pay for their new start. On 1st February 2013, Lewis blackmailed Kylie Platt into giving her access to Gail's bank details and threatened to expose her affair with Nick. Lewis got hold of the money and left a video detailing his deception of Gail. He departed for South America, and the police told Gail that even if Lewis was caught he was unlikely to be extradited. After the revelation, Audrey had discovered flowers on her doorstep left by Lewis. Although touched, she got rid of them and put Lewis behind her once and for all. 2018 Trivia *Nigel Havers expressed interest in possibly doing a third stint on the show as Lewis Archer. In March 2018, it was revealed that this would come to be, with his return being expected to air around the summer time. His return aired on the 1st June 2018. Phelan out, Lewis back in. Memorable info Appearances: 18 December 2009–13 August 2010, 17 February 2012–1 February 2013, 2018- Born: Full Name: Parents: Siblings: Spouse: Children: Category:Coronation Street Characters. Category:Current characters. Category:Characters first seen in 2009. Category:Nick's Bistro staff Category:Coronation Street bad boys. Category:2000s characters Category:2010s characters Category:Villains. Category:Returning Characters